heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
Hillwood Educational institutions *Madame Bovary's Dance School for Boys ("Ransom") *Madame Parvenu's Finishing School ("Polishing Rhonda") *P.S. 118 (est. 1932) **Auditorium, named for President Woodrow Wilson **Classroom 206 **Cafeteria **Gym **Playground **Principal Wartz's office *Urban Tots Preschool ("Helga on the Couch") Recreation *City Lake *Elk Island *Mighty Pete **Tree house *Small park *Tina Park Entertainment *Avon (movie theater) ("Jamie O in Love") *Aquarium ("Field Trip") *Arcade (several) *Bowling alley ("Coach Wittenberg (episode)") *Circle Theater ("The Old Building") *Community Center ("6th Grade Girls") *Dinoland *Ernie's Pool Hall ("Downtown as Fruits") *The Kiska (movie theater) *Skate Time rollerskating rink ("Helga's Boyfriend") *Wanky Land ("Buses, Bikes, and Subways") *Zoological Garden Cultural buildings *City Library *Civic Auditorium *Civic Opera *Museum of Fine Art Spiritual sites *Cemetery *Church (several) *Synagogue Sports *City Batting Cages ("Dangerous Lumber") *Community pool *Gerald Field *Quigley Stadium *YMAA gym Authority buildings *City Hall *Federal Office of Information ("Arnold's Christmas", Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Police Precinct 2, Vine Street substation *Fire Station ("Career Day") *Red Shed ("Gerald's Game") Cafés and Restaurants *Antonio's Pizzeria ("Pigeon Man") *Bigal's Cafe ("Intro") *Chez Paris *Chez Pierre *Deli ("Mugged") *Dewey's Milkshake House ("New Teacher") *The Donut Café ("Career Day") *El Patio ("Family Man") *The Fudge Place ("New Teacher") *Mickey's Dog Pound ("Dangerous Lumber") *Mixtas Hot Dogs ("Phoebe Takes the Fall") *O'Conner's ("Eugene Goes Bad") *Omar's Falafel Hut ("Helga's Makeover") *Root Beer Palace ("Grudge Match") *Salome's Pizzeria ("Big Gino") *Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor *Steak House ("Big Bob's Crisis") *Sub King ("Helga Sleepwalks") *Sundae Salon ("Hey Harold!") *Tri-State Diner ("Grandpa's Packard") Medical institutions *Drymon Medical Clinic *Gentle Dentistry ("Helga Blabs It All") *Hillwood City Pharmacy ("Arnold's Thanksgiving") *Hillwood Medical Center ("Helga on the Couch") *Metro Tonsils ("Gerald's Tonsils") Transportation service *Airport *Pier *Union Station (abandoned train station) ("Haunted Train") *Bus Depot Other business enterprises *Baby Town ("Gerald's Secret") *Bicycle Store ("Hey Harold!") *Big Bob's Beeper Emporium *Car Wash ("Grudge Match") *Comics Store ("Weighing Harold") *Computer Time ("Arnold's Christmas") *Copy Stop ("Abner Come Home") *Corner Store ("Helga's Makeover") *Crown Jewel ("Helga's Locket") *Fake-A-Bake ("Heat") *Furniture Warehaus ("Grudge Match") *Future Tech Industries (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Gene's Hi-Fi ("Cool Jerk") *Georgia's Candles ("Benchwarmer") *Green Meats *Holiday's Home Furnishings ("Arnold's Thanksgiving") *Holly’s (candy store) ("Oskar Can't Read?") *Horco ("Oskar Gets a Job") *Hoske's ("Arnold's Christmans") *House of Costumes ("Hookey") *J.J.'s Sausage Company ("Arnold's Hat") *Jennings Hardware ("Freeze Frame") *Kacy's ("Arnold's Christmas") *Karaoke Klub ("Principal Simmons") *Lamoreaux's Bookstore *Madame Blanche’s Love Potion Shop *Notani Tire Company ("Gerald's Secret") *Paddle Paul's Canoe Rentals ("Harold's Bar Mitzvah") *Park's Lucky Grocery Company ("Hookey") *Pet Love ("Helga's Parrot") *Robertson Records ("Mr. Hyunh Goes Country") *Roscoe's Funky Rags ("Downtown as Fruits", "Monkeyman!") *Satellite Industries ("Door Number 16") *Son Studios ("Mr. Hyunh Goes Country") *Suber's Optometry and Boutique ("Rhonda's Glasses") *Talent Agency ("School Dance") *Tedesco Industries ("Oskar Gets a Job") *Tildales ("Arnold's Christmas") *Toller's Bowlers ("Door Number 16") *Tom's Market ("Heat") *Vic & Morrie's Garage ("Grandpa's Packard") *Wang's Bait & Tackle ("Big Caesar") *Watch Repair ("Arnold's Christmas") *Yahoo Chocolate Factory ("Buses, Bikes, and Subways") Residential buildings *Big Gino's place *Dino Spumoni's house *Eugene's house *Frankie G.'s house *Gerald's house *Harold's house *Helga's house *Jolly Olly Man's house *Lila's house *Lloyd's Rest Home ("Part Time Friends") *Lorenzo's house *Maria's house *Patty's house *Phoebe's house *Principal Wartz's house *Rex Smythe-Higgins's house *Rhonda's house *Sammy Redman's house ("Rich Guy") *Sid's house *Mr. Simmons' house *Stinky's house *The Sunset Arms Washington, DC *Arlington National Cemetery *Steely Phil's monument *The White House Other *Arkansas (mentioned in "Stinky's Pumpkin") **Stinky Farms (possibly out of business) ("Stinky's Pumpkin") **Stinky's Stand (produce stand; most likely out of business) (pictured in "Stinky's Pumpkin") *Arnie's hometown (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **Arnie's farm (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **Country Store (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **Doris Floral (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **1st Bank (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **The Odeon (movie theater; possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") **Swimming Hole (possibly imaginary) ("Arnold Visits Arnie") *Big Guy's Restaurant ("Road Trip") *Floyd's Restaurant ("Road Trip") *Grease Pit ("Coach Wittenberg") *Stan's Car Repair Shop ("Road Trip") *Olga's school in Alaska ("Student Teacher") *Lighthouse ("Married") *New York City ("Married") *San Lorenzo ("The Journal", Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) *Venice, Italy ("Married") *The Wheeler Inn ("Road Trip") Category:Locations